


Too Much

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [20]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mention of Child Abuse, Mention of Death, Mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Nebula thinks back on her childhood and makes plans for the future.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Too Much.

Nebula called him father, just like all her siblings. She tried to be like them, to thrive in impressing him, in matching his cruelty, his bloodlust, his eagerness to inflict pain. But with every battle lost to Gamora, with every body part replaced painfully, ripping her apart, remaking her in the image he wanted, the only thing that grew was her hatred for her so called father and sister. 

She wanted to surpass Gamora, to show him that she could be better, that she could be the favorite child her sister always seemed to be. But at some point, it had become too much and she had realized that it would never be true. That whatever she did, it would never be enough. 

And on that day, her goal changed. She was no longer fueled by seeking her father's acceptance, her only reason to live was now the hope that one day, she would kill Gamora, and he would tell her that he was proud of her and then she would kill him. She dreamt about it, fantasized about ripping his heart out, about tearing Gamora limb from limb.

Then, finally, she would be at peace.


End file.
